


You Have the Right...

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop Castiel, Established Relationship, Firefighter Dean, Fluff, M/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Role playing... handcuffs... and a simple mistake.





	You Have the Right...

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an episode of 9.1.1. the other night and this little story took shape.

“You have the right to remain silent…” Cas said, his voice husky with want and need. Dean felt the cool metal and then heard the clink of the cuffs as they snapped around his left wrist.

He reached up and without looking, locked the remaining cuff around Cas’ right wrist. He grinned. “Now, you’re going down with me, Officer.” Only Cas wasn’t smiling back. “What?”

“You’ve cuffed us together, Dean.” Cas sat back, his ass resting on Dean’s upper thighs, arm at an awkward angle.

“Just wanted to spice it up. Are you pissed?” Cas never minded being restrained before. Dean went to sit up, but his arm jerked him backward.

“No. Not pissed,” Cas said calmly. His teeth dragged over his bottom lip.

“Then what? Cause I gotta say, babe, you’re harshing my mellow.” Dean’s erection was deflating rapidly. He’d been horny all day and couldn’t wait for Cas to get off his shift. Seeing his man in his uniform always tripped his trigger and today was no exception.

“Well, the key is in my utility belt,” Cas explained with a nod towards said belt. Dean’s eyes widened as he saw it draped over the chair… by the door to their bedroom… ten feet away…

“Fuck.”

“Probably not,” Cas said dryly. He carefully shifted his body, rolling off, so he was reclining beside Dean, his arm over his head, next to Dean’s.

Dean, not one to panic, stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. “Okay, so let’s think this through.” He heard Cas huff beside him and glanced over. His husband was also staring at the ceiling. “You’re... what? Gonna give up and wait until someone discovers our dead bodies?”

Blue eyes, steely with pissiness… _was that even a word..._  blinked once and then returned to glare at their bedroom ceiling. “I can’t believe you thought that cuffing us together was a good idea.”

“I thought it would be romantic.” Again, Dean got the pissy eyes.

“Romantic? Dean, we were role playing. I was the big bad cop and you were the sexy prostitute. Sexy, yes. Romantic, not so much.”

“Hey, role playing can be romantic.” What was it with the glaring looks tonight? It wasn’t like he did it on purpose. Well, he did cuff them together on purpose, but how was he supposed to know Cas didn’t have a key handy? He’d been too busy thinking of being arrested and _forced_ to have sex with the nice policeman.

“Give me your phone?” Cas’ demand brought Dean out of his musings.

“Why?” Dean was already reaching for his phone on the nightstand. It meant that he had to drag Cas across the bed with him.

“Ow… can you try to be more careful?”

Cas snatched the phone out of Dean’s hand. “Wait… who are you calling?”

“Benny.” Oh, no. Cas’ partner couldn’t see them like this.

“No, not him,” Dean shouted, trying to get the phone back, but Cas was too quick and he held it out of Dean's reach.

“Dean, your little crush on my partner is cute, but it’s either him or your brother. Do you really want Sam to find us cuffed to our bed?”

“It’s not a crush,” Dean pouted. Could he help it if he had little fantasies about Benny joining them for a little threesome action? He never should have told Cas about that. Never. “And don’t you dare call Sam.”

With his thumb, Cas typed in Dean’s password and after a few seconds, Dean heard a voice. “9.1.1., what is your emergency.”

His eyes went wide. Was Cas calling the cops? Or the fire department? No… not the fire department. It would get back to the station and Dean would never be able to live it down.

“Yes. This is Officer Castiel Winchester. I have a situation and need to be patched through to Unit 342.” He must have caught Dean’s look of horror, because he pressed the phone to his bare chest and whispered, “I don’t have his number memorized.”

Dean let his head thunk back on the pillow. He was living a nightmare. He must have been a shitty person in another life.

“I have Unit 342 on the line, Officer Winchester.” Dean knew how this worked. These calls were recorded. He closed his eyes, knowing this would be fodder for gossip throughout the city.

“Officer Lafitte, could you come to my residence as soon as possible. I have a situation.”

“Cas? Is everything okay?” Benny sounded genuinely concerned and Dean felt even worse. This wasn’t going to end well.

“I will explain when you get here. Use your key.” Cas slid his thumb over the screen, ending the call. He slapped it on Dean’s naked stomach. Dean grunted, but bit back a complaint. This was his fault, after all.

Cas’ words replayed in his head and he sat up, yanking Cas’ arm up and sideways. “God damn it, Dean. Did you forget we are cuffed?”

“Since when does Benny have a key to our house?” Please God, don’t let Cas say he told Benny about Dean’s stupid fantasy. _Please_ …

“Since we went on vacation last year and I wanted him to water the plants. If you remember correctly, Charlie killed my Dieffenbachia and Sam lives on the other side of town and I didn’t want to inconvenience him.” _Thank God and all that was holy_.

“Oh… good… yeah, I remember now.” They lay there in silence for a few seconds. Dean’s mind was swirling and then he blurted out. “You never told Benny about my…” Dean stopped. It was one thing to discuss his fantasies with his husband when they were doing the deed, but something else when they were cuffed to their headboard, both naked, and waiting for a cop to show up to release them.

Cas turned toward him. “Your fantasy? The one where you want me and Benny to slam you against the wall and have our way with you? That fantasy?”

“You know, when I married you, I didn’t think you were this much of an asshole,” Dean said, shifting his gaze back to the ceiling.

“I’m your asshole though,” Cas whispered and nuzzled against Dean’s neck.

“Don’t. You can’t get me all horny again. Benny will be here…”

“Cas?” Benny shouted from the front of the house.

 “In the bedroom,” Cas shouted back. He took a second to throw the sheet over them and Dean felt his face heating with embarrassment.

The man appeared in the doorway, dressed in his uniform. Dean watched as his expression when from concern to confusion. Cas rattled the cuffs. “It seems my husband was too turned on to think clearly. Ow.” Dean’s elbow to Cas’ ribs had the intended effect.

The big Cajun began to laugh. The kind of laugh that makes you bend over and slap your thighs. “Yak it up, dude,” Dean muttered. He went to cross his arms and Cas yelped as his arm was pulled upward.

Benny straightened and reached into his pocket. “No, get mine out of my belt,” Cas said.

“They’re all the same, Cas,” Benny said. The ‘duh’ was implied.

“Please just put it on the nightstand and go. I will buy lunch the rest of the week.”

“So, you don’t want me to release…”

“No. Dean and I have some unfinished business.”

“Ah. Was he the obnoxious drunk or a burglar?” Benny’s question made Dean’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Surely to God, Cas didn’t…

"No, he was a randy prostitute," Cas informed him matter-of-factly. Dean groaned and wanted a hole to appear and swallow him.

Benny strode over to Cas belt and fished the key out of the snap enclosure. He tossed it in the air, caught it, and grinned before coming to Dean’s side of the bed and setting it on the nightstand. “Y’all have fun.”

When they heard the front door shut, Cas rolled over on top of him. Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes. “You told him, didn’t you?”

“No, Dean. I would not cross those boundaries. At least, not without your permission.” Cas lowered his head and took Dean’s mouth in a hot, wet kiss. His lips softened, then pulled away. Dean whined. “Now, where were we…”

“I have the right to remain silent,” Dean whispered and used his right hand to tug Cas back down for another kiss.


End file.
